


All Hallows' Eve

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker heads to a fraternity party on Halloween, where he meets a man by the name of 'Black'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> This is the first time I'm writing for this fandom. Please note that Sebastian is his 'Black' persona from the Noah's Ark Circus/Book of Circus arc. I hope that you will enjoy my interpretation of these two sexy men together. Please enjoy!

***

It is a rare occurrence when Halloween falls on a weekend, and this year it falls on a Friday. This meant that all the major fraternity houses were all trying to outdo each other with the biggest party on the Row. Looking at the bright neon flyer on his desk, the Phi Delta Theta party seems like it’s the one he will start at, even though he’s got flyers for Sigma Chi and Alpha Delta Phi sitting right next to them.

Looking in the mirror, he adjusts his silk gold bowtie, which he’s had his dorm mate help him tie. He looks at the prosthetic arm he’s put on for the spooky occasion, and flexes the skeleton hand.

“Are you sure about this, E-” He turns and looks at his dorm mate, a sophomore with blonde hair whose bangs are dyed black, and shakes his head. “What? Fine. _Joker_. Are you sure about this, Joker?”

They had decided they would not use their real names this evening, as what was the fun with that? He flexes his hand again, and nods. “Yes. What do you think of my outfit?”

He tugs on his black and purple vest, and pushes the purple jacket off his shoulders, his fastener hidden under his bow tie. The cropped pants feel strange, as he’s used to wearing normal slacks, but to be the part of the fool, he thought it would look best with the short pants. His orange hair has been pulled back with bobby pins, helping create a halo look on the top of his head. He grins, his left snaggle tooth hanging longer than his other teeth.

“You look good. And what about me?”

“What did you decide your name was?” Eyes scan the black and white striped shirt, and admires the vest his dorm mate has chosen to wear. The two red dots under his eyes, plus the small hat on his head, completes the outfit. “Knife?”

“Dagger.” The blonde grinned. “Well? Do I look okay?”

“You look great.” He nods his head. “What time is it?”

“Just after 10.” They both look at the clock. “You ready to head out?”

“Yes.” He takes one last quick look in the mirror, just to make sure his makeup looks okay. He had decided to paint a blue tear drop running just above his eye, all the way down to his mid cheek. It itched just a tiny bit, but he knew once he had some alcohol, he’d forget all about it. The eyeliner was another itchy substance, and it was taking everything inside of him to not wipe his left hand on his eyes. He fixes his bangs, and smiles. “Let’s go.”

The Row is busier than he expects it to be. It’s no secret that everyone loves a good party, and when it’s Halloween, it draws even more of a crowd. He can see people in all types of costumes moving around - girls dressed up as slutty as they can. Practically topless zombies, boys wearing masks, silly costumes, and people wearing just normal clothes. As they make their way up the steps of the Phi Delta Theta house, he can see that the costumes at this party are the same as outside.

“Whoa! You look great!” A random stranger compliments him. “You two pledging? Or just here for the party?”

“Just here for the party.” He replies. “We were given this flyer.” He hands him the neon slip of paper.

“Oh, cool!” The guy takes it from his hand. “Well, there’s lots of booze everywhere. I think there’s a 420 room down the hall, and one upstairs, if that’s more your thing. There’s a pool out back, where there are a few bars. Two kegs are out there. There’s a cauldron set up in the living room that’s got a ‘witches’ brew’ in it. It’s pretty much all the cheapest booze we had dumped into it with some dry ice.” The guy waves. “Have a fun time tonight!”

Glancing around, he tries to see where his dorm mate has gone, and sees him outside, talking to a woman whose breasts are almost popping out of her corset. He shakes his head, wondering why she’s even wearing the costume, as there doesn’t seem to be much to it. He can see his dorm mate drooling, as he’s talking animatedly to her. Deciding that it was to be on his own for the evening, he takes his leave and heads further into the house.

He looks around and sees no one he knows. Not that he has a lot of friends, as he’s there to focus on his studies and to not make friends, but he doesn’t see anyone he’s seen in any of his classes. Perhaps it was for the best, as they always tended to stare at him, since he was _different_. But tonight - tonight was a night where he could embrace his difference. He pulls three soft foam balls from his pocket, and starts to play with the three of them, making them dance through the joints of his fake hand.

“That’s quite impressive.” A deep voice speaks from behind him. “Do you juggle?”

Looking behind him, he sees a man with ruby eyes staring at him. His breath catches in his throat, as he lets the three items drop to the floor. The man standing in front of him quickly reaches down and catches all three in the palm of his hand, saving them from hitting the floor. He holds it out to him, with a smile on his face.

“Thank ‘ee.” The accent he’s worked so hard at concealing returns full force. He can feel his cheeks heat up, as he reaches with his left gloved hand, and takes the three foam balls from the center of the stranger’s gloved palm. “And, the answer is yes.” He starts to juggle them with ease, the familiarity of the action making the nerves that have suddenly kicked up disappear without a trace.

“Very impressive.” His eyes take in the man’s appearance. He’s wearing a tuxedo, with a tail coat and a full-breasted black vest. At his neck is a purple tie, with a skull for a brooch. He’s wearing a top hat, making him appear tall. There’s a purple mark over his right eye, running towards the top of his cheek. The purple color only helps make those ruby eyes pop more. “Are you a part of this fraternity?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “Just here for the party.”

“Ah, that’s a shame.” The man starts to walk away.

“Wait! Are you a part of this fraternity?” He calls out, hoping that this man will not leave him just yet.

“Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not.” The man’s ruby eyes are twinkling, as he winks. “Enjoy your night.”

He watches him walk away, and is helpless to stop him. Shaking his head, he decides to pocket his juggling balls away, and heads towards the witches’ brew cauldron. He could use a good, stiff drink.

“Joker!” He turns at the sound of his name, and sees his dorm mate walking towards him with the buxom girl on his elbow. “Joker, this is Beast!”

“Pleased to meet you.” He bows at the waist, tucking his good arm across his waist. He kisses her extended hand, and smiles. “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

“Yes!” Dagger nods his head. “Who was that guy you were just speaking with?”

“I have no idea.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter. I’m going to get a drink. Are you two heading off to another party?”

“We are.” Beast replies. “Would you care to join us? We’re just going down the street to my sorority house.”

Taking a second, he looks around the house. “I think I’m just going to stay here. You two have fun. See you in the morning?” He looks at his dorm mate, and sees a wide smile on his face. He knows that the girl is just being polite, and he does not wish to encroach on his friend’s territory. No, it’s better if he just stays out of the way. Besides, there were other parties happening on the block. He could go to any one of them, if this house turned out to be a dud.

“See you!” Dagger takes Beast’s arm, and leads her out of the house.

A few hours pass, and he’s now on his fifth Solo cup of witches’ brew. More people are starting to show up, the later it becomes. He doesn’t really make much conversation with any of the people around him. He keeps getting asked if his skeleton hand is real, or if it’s a prop. He tells them it’s a prop, because there’s no reason for him to tell them otherwise. They marvel at how well his arm is concealed, each person telling him that they can’t see where it’s hidden on his body. He takes another large gulp from his cup, finishing off the contents in one swig. As he turns around, he almost runs smack into someone’s chest.

“Going somewhere?” The deep voice from earlier in the evening is speaking. He blinks his eyes, caught off guard by the sonorous tone. He hadn’t seen him for the entire night, and just as he’s thinking of leaving, he runs into him. Literally.

“I was going to head back to my dorm.” He admits, his words coming out more eloquently than he was expecting. He for sure thought he would be slurring by now, but apparently that was not the case. Perhaps he could go for some more to drink after all.

“Don’t go so soon. I have not had the chance to introduce myself to you.” The taller man takes off his top hat, and bows at the waist. “My name is Black. What is yours?”

“Black? Are ‘ee for real?” He shakes his head, and laughs. He doesn’t care if that accent is coming back. The alcohol buzz is there, and he’s feeling it more and more. “My name is Joker.”

“Joker?” A smirk flits across the man’s face. “Well, then, Joker. How would you like to go somewhere more….quiet?”

He blinks, and nods his head. He could use some less noise, as the house music that is playing is making his ears hurt. Funny, he hadn’t noticed it before now, but with the suggestion of somewhere quiet, he really would prefer it. He takes Black’s gloved hand with his own, and follows him up the stairs, passing a few couples on the stairs. He can feel his stomach start to twist in anticipation, as they make their way down a long hallway.

Each door they pass, there are loud, lewd noises. His fingers naturally slip between Black’s, locking their fingers together. He can hear a woman screaming for more, the sounds of her loud moans doing nothing for his sexual drive. They pass another room, and this room gets his blood rushing. A man is pleading for someone to suck his cock, and he can hear another man telling him ‘not yet’. They pass what has to be the ‘420’ room that he was told about before, as the area reeks of marijuana. Black leads him further down the hall, the noises gradually becoming less and less. He lets go of his hand, as Black pushes a door open.

“Please, do come in?” He steps to the side, allowing Joker to walk into the room.

There is a four poster bed in the center of the room, with a red cloth canopy covering the top. He blinks, surprised by the luxury that is in this room. The bed is covered with a black comforter,  and has black pillows at the head of the bed. There are candles all over the room, providing the light in the room. He hears the door close behind him, and the soft click of a lock settling into place. His heart begins to beat faster, as he knows just what he’s agreed to by coming up here with this stranger.

“I’ve been watching you all night.” The timbre of his voice makes his knees tremble. “Did you know that I’ve been doing that, Joker?”

“N-No.” He shakes his head, and feels those gloved hands on his chest. “You disappeared.”

“I had duties to attend to,” Black’s fingers begin to unbutton his vest. “Do you wish for me to stop? Or to continue?”

“If I say no, are ‘ee gonna let me leave without any problems?” He turns around, looking him in the eyes. He can feel his throat going dry as he stares into those red eyes, and knows that there’s no chance in hell that he’s leaving this room. He only hopes that when Black finds that there’s really no hidden arm, that he won’t leave the room in disgust.

“I would not stop you, if that is what you are implying.” Black takes off his hat, and sets it on the dresser near the door.

“Just a one night thing?” Joker reaches up with his gloved hand, and takes off the skull brooch at the base of Black’s throat.

“Isn’t that what you wish? Isn’t that why you came to this particular house?” Black’s lips curl up into a smirk. “Surely you must have known that this house is known for their legendary ‘hook-up’ parties.” 

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t know that.”

“But you heard what the people were doing in the rooms we passed, yes?” Black starts to walk towards him, forcing him to walk backwards. “Or is it because you prefer the female body?”

The back of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit on the mattress. “No, I don’t prefer a woman. I happen to enjoy the touch of a man much more, although I won’t say no to a nice pair of tits.”

“You mean, like the ones your companion left with?” Black grabs his left hand and holds it up towards his lips. Closing his eyes, Joker feels teeth on the tips of his fingers, gently tugging on the cloth that covers them. “If you fancied her, why did you not leave with her?”

The warmth on his hand disappears, as Black successfully pulls off his glove. If he doubted the man had been watching him, that comment took away that doubt in an instant. “It wouldn’t have been right.” He tries not to fall back on the bed, but as Black’s gloved hand starts to unbutton the vest he’s wearing, he naturally does so. Once the last button is undone, he reaches down with his left hand, and touches his wrist. “You took my glove off. Let me take yours?”

“If that is what you prefer.”

Black’s hand goes limp, allowing Joker to pull it towards his mouth. He bites each fingertip with gentle care, giving a slight tug, keeping his own hand locked around Black’s wrist. He bites down a little more on the middle finger, allowing him easier access to pull the glove off with ease. Once the first glove is gone, he works on the second. He lets the piece of clothing fall to the floor, and lets go of his hand.

He looks down, and sees black nail polish on each of Black’s fingernails. “Did you paint them for the holiday?” He lifts himself up, as Black pushes the checkered vest he’s wearing off of his shoulders and down his arms.

“They are always black.” He states matter of factly, leaving no room for him to question. He doesn’t mind, and prefers to keep the talking to a minimum. He’s never done something like this before, and the less talking there is, the less awkward he will feel when it is all over.

“Is that where you get your name?” His hands work on Black’s vest, anxious to get the man looming over him naked. Once the vest is unbuttoned, he pushes it off of his body, along with the tailcoat he is still wearing. “Leave it,” he quietly begs, as Black bends over to pick up the garments off the floor.

The clothes remain where they are, as Joker begins to unbutton his collared shirt. “My name is of no significance.” His fingers expose the pale flesh, pushing away the now unbuttoned shirt. “I will not break if you touch me.” He meets Black’s eyes, and sees his ruby eyes have become a darker shade of red.

“Really?” He drags his blunt nails down Black’s pale chest, leaving light red marks on his unmarred skin. He hears him groan softly, as he leans his head back while puffing his chest outward. “Why were ‘ee watching me?”

“You stood out to me.” Black’s hands unclasp the small gold chain that has been keeping his purple jacket on his shoulders. Once it is released, his jacket drops towards the bed. “No one that came through those doors could match the beauty which you are in possession of.”

“Because all one armed freaks are beautiful?” He hears the words leave his mouth, the bitterness tangible. He closes his eyes, silently wishing he was anywhere but where he was at the moment. When he feels his shirt is now opened, leaving his chest bare, his eyes open slowly. He looks up at Black, and sees a thoughtful expression his face, as those black nails trace the small muscles of his abdomen.

“There is nothing wrong with having only one arm.” Black pulls him to an upright position, and pushes both his shirt and vest off. He’s not sure when his tie was taken off, but it’s too late now to care about it. He feels fingers begin to work on the holster on his shoulder, where the fake skeleton arm is anchored to his body. As the buckle is unstrapped, the apparatus falls off his body, but just like his foam balls, Black is quick to catch it before it clatters to the floor.

“Are ‘ee just sayin’ that?” Joker groans softly, as Black’s lips touch the stump where his right arm should be.

“I do not know you. What reason why I have to lie to you?” Black’s lips travel across his shoulder, sprinkling a trail of kisses.

Black pushes him to lay back on the bed, as those lips begin to kiss down his chest. He lifts his hips up, as Black’s fingers work on the button of his trousers. His shoes and socks are no longer on him, and he can’t remember when they were removed. Perhaps when he was paying attention to the kisses on his shoulder, or when Black’s lips had touched his deformity. His skin still burned where Black’s lips had touched, and was making him extremely aroused. He inhaled deeply, and could feel his eyelids becoming heavy.

“Are you feeling alright?” Black’s voice was barely there, but he could feel his hands on his upper thighs. Joker looked down, and saw that his pants and underwear had vanished, and was completely naked.

“I feel warm.” He admits, perfectly at ease with his present situation. With all of his other lovers, he would be in Black’s position, taking care of the person on the bed. But, this time, he was relinquishing his control over to him, not that he had had much choice in the matter to begin with. “But I feel good.” He looks up at the canopy, as he feels Black’s hands begin to spread his legs, which are dangling off the edge of the bed. “Why is it hazy in here?”

“It might be from the room down the hall. Is it bothering you?” Black’s breath is warm against his inner thigh, making his left hand grab onto the edge of the bed. “Perhaps that is why you feel so warm.”

His legs spread naturally, even though he can feel Black’s hands still resting on his upper thighs. “No, it isn’t a bother. That does make sense.” A smile blooms on his face, as he inhales deeply. Yes, there’s that familiar scent of Mary Jane that permeates his nostrils.

“Do you smoke?” Joker gasps softly, as Black’s tongue begins to lick his hanging sac. “I have some in this room, if you wish to partake in some before I continue?”

He thinks about it for a moment. “Do ‘ee smoke?”

Black stands up from where he’s been kneeling, and walks over to the dresser where he’s placed his top hat. He opens a drawer, and pulls out a glass pipe, accompanied by a small lighter. He holds up a small bag, a devious smile on his face. “Only for special occasions.” He packs the pipe skillfully, and then brings the pipe to his mouth. With the flick of his finger, he ignites the lighter.

Purple eyes observe Black, as he sucks the smoke into his mouth. Joker can see the smoke go through the glass pipe, and sniffs the air, the charred smell of marijuana tangy in the air. His eyes widen, as Black moves towards him. Their lips meet, Black’s lips closing over his own. Realizing what he needed to do, Joker opens his mouth and feels the burn of the smoke that was in Black’s lungs move into his mouth. He inhales deeply, and keeps the smoke inside of him, sealing his lips as their kiss ends with Black pulling backwards. He waits a good fifteen seconds before exhaling, blowing the smoke out of his mouth with no finesse.

He can feel the effects already taking place, heightened thanks to the contact high he had received prior to smoking. He reaches for the glass pipe, which Black gives to him without objection, and places the tip against his lips. He looks up, and stares into those ruby eyes. Without having to ask, Black lights the pipe a second time, allowing Joker to inhale deeply on his own. He holds it in his lungs for a few moments, before blowing out the smoke. He quickly places his lips back on the pipe, the embers still glowing from the last light, as he inhales deeply a third time. This time, he pulls the pipe away, and waits another fifteen seconds, before placing his lips over Black’s. He feels his mouth part, and quickly exhales the smoke into Black’s mouth, sitting back on the bed with a dopey smile on his face.

“Why are ‘ee pants still on?” He watches Black set the pipe on the dresser, taking one last drag before extinguishing the embers with the butt of the lighter. “I am feeling very naked right now.”

“That is because you are. Naked, that is.” Black’s lips are curled up into a permanent smirk, making him far more attractive to Joker. He can feel his cock pulsing as he stares at the man before him, hoping that he’s feeling as pleasant as he is. “Which would you prefer? My nakedness? Or my mouth back where it was before we decided a smoke break was needed?”

Moaning softly, Joker falls back onto the bed, his legs spreading once more. There’s no reason he needs to answer the question, when his body is more than ready to feel that tongue on his skin once more. That small taste from before was just a warm-up, and one Joker was anxiously awaiting a reprise of. He could hear Black chuckling softly, but doesn’t care as he feels his tongue begin to lick the base of his cock.

His legs spread wider, as he tries not to buck his hips upward. He wants to feel those lips wrap around the tip of his cock, instead of the just the teasing of his tongue. He can see the dark mop of hair between his legs, as he strains his neck to look down. Realizing it was futile, he lets his head fall back on the bed, moaning softly as one of Black’s hands wrap gently around his testicles.

There’s a warm heat surrounding his cock, and in his daze, Joker realizes that Black’s mouth is now suckling on the crown of his dick. He moans a little louder, as he raises his left leg up, and places it on Black’s right shoulder. He hears no complaint from the man, and feels his knee hook over it, his foot dangling down his back. He groans loud as Black moves his right leg into the same position, elevating his hips off the bed while keeping his cock in the cavern of his mouth.

“Oh….” Joker moans loud, pushing his hips down, as Black’s mouth starts to suck on him gently. He grips the bed with his left hand, as he feels his mouth slip down on him further. The hand that’s on his sac squeezes him gently, driving another loud moan from his mouth. He had forgotten how Mary Jane increased the euphoria in sexual acts. “M-More,” he pleads.

Black’s hand squeezes him a bit rougher, making his hips buck up hard. Closing his eyes, he can hear his moans increasing in pitch with each lap of the man’s tongue on his sensitive organ. He thinks back to the person he had heard earlier, begging to have his cock sucked and being told no. Now he was in the same position, except his cock was being sucked, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more from this raven-haired stranger. It feels so damn good, and he’s not ready for his body to surrender to its peak. He feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Black’s throat, the warmth breath from his nostrils at the base of his cock sending a sharp shiver through his body. He’s barely aware of the screams he’s releasing, as his orgasm seizes his body. He feels Black’s fingers on his hips, pumping them up and down slowly, as his mouth moves on his cock with skilled ease, swallowing his release with low moans.

Looking down, he sees those ruby eyes looking up at him, Black’s mouth still suckling gently on his cock. Even though he’s just blown his load, he can feel himself growing hard again with the aided help of Black’s ministrations with his tongue. He moans, helpless to stop the man from continuing the gentle suction. Sense snaps into him, and he begins to shake his head.

“N-No more….” He flattens his palm on the bed and begins to push himself backwards. He feels Black’s teeth glide along the length of his cock, making it _extremely_ difficult to pull himself out of his mouth. “Do ‘ee have condoms?” He hopes the question will make it clear to this stranger just why he’s pulling away from him.

A gold packet is in Black’s hand. “But of course.” He says, the look in his eyes making Joker’s cock become stiffer. 

His head is now resting on the pillows, his legs no longer dangling on the side of the bed. His eyes travel downwards, and sees that Black has removed his pants at some point. His eyes linger on the man’s remarkable piece of equipment.

“Is it to your liking?” Black’s voice pulls him out of his trance, as he flexes his cock playfully.

“Very impressive.”

“Cheeky.” Black walks back to the dresser, and opens one of the drawers. He’s about to ask what he’s doing, when he sees him pull out a small bottle of lube. As an afterthought, he grabs the pipe off the dresser, and walks back over to the bed. He hands him the piece, along with the lighter. “If you wish?”

“Why not.” Joker keeps the lighter on the bed. “I’ll need your help, though.”

“Ah, yes. My sincerest apologies.” Black takes the lighter, and holds it to the bowl. He begins to inhale, groaning as the warm smoke begins to travel down his throat. Black’s lips close over his own without question, as he blows the smoke into his mouth a third time. He wishes to kiss those lips without having to exchange the smoke. Black exhales, and looks him in the eyes. “You may, if you wish.”

“Did I say that out loud?” He takes another deep hit off the pipe, before handing it over to Black. He exhales, a smile now plastered on his face, as he watches Black take another hit before putting the pipe back on the dresser.

“You did.” Black places one knee between Joker’s spread legs, and leans down towards him. “In fact, I would prefer if you did as well.”

Reaching up with his left hand, he pulls Black close to him, and brushes his lips against his in a tentative kiss. He wants to savor this moment, as there’s no smoke to be exchanged between them this time. No, this was just skin on skin contact. He slips his tongue into his mouth, and hears an appreciative moan come from Black’s mouth, making his body melt into the bed. He can feel Black pressing closer to him, as their kiss begins to deepen naturally.

With a lift of his right leg, he hooks it around Black’s waist, as he pushes his hips upwards. Each stroke of his tongue against Black’s is intoxicating. He can feel something slippery and wet push against his entrance. Their kiss breaks off as he leans his head back and moans low.

“I will try and be quick,” Black’s lips graze against the base of his neck, as the finger that’s been teasing his entrance slowly slips into his body. “Because I am not willing to wait much longer to claim your body as mine…”

“G-Good,” he moans lower. Pushing his hips down, he gasps softly as the finger penetrates him deeper. It feels odd, the thin finger rubbing against his inner walls. “I don’t mind if ‘ee mark me.” He tilts his head back, as a second finger joins the first inside of him. “Oh, fuck.” He moans a bit louder, as he lifts his leg higher up on Black’s waist, aching to drive those fingers further into his body.

Teeth begin to bite down on his lower neck, sending his lust spiking. He lifts his other leg and wraps it securely around Black’s waist. Closing his eyes, he can hear the music outside still blaring, the party still raging on. He can feel his heart beating, as his breath is stolen away by the man’s fingers spreading inside of him while Black sucks a mark on his lower neck. He cries out as he feels his skin puncture, and then relaxes as the warm laps of Black’s tongue move over the sensitive area.

“Apologies,” Black murmurs in his ear. “I got a little carried away.” His lips brush against Joker’s. He can taste the slight tang of copper, but ignores it, favoring the way the man’s tongue keeps brushing against his.

Fingers leave his body, making him whimper softly at the loss. He hears Black chuckle low against his ear, before pulling away from him. His legs fall off of his body, as Black kneels on the bed between his spread legs. The gold package is in his hands. He tears the corner off, using his teeth to open it. Joker’s body is on fire, his desire increasing by the second as he watches Black unroll the condom onto his girthy cock. Once it’s on securely, he places the tip against Joker’s entrance.

Reaching up, Joker wipes away the purple mark over Black’s eye. He closes his eyes, as Black does the same for the blue mark on his face. “What’s your real name?” He asks, staring up into his ruby eyes, panting softly, the anticipation killing him. He can feel the tip of his cock against his entrance, and is about to push it into his own body, but holds back.

“Do you really wish to know?” Black does push the tip in, but keeps his hips steady, not going any further. “Isn’t it nicer not knowing our true identities?”

As he’s about to answer, Black chooses that moment to sink deep into his body, making Joker forget about what he was just asking. He tosses his head back, as a loud moan rips from his throat, the feeling of Black’s cock pushing against his inner walls more marvelous than he had been imagining in his mind. His legs immediately hook back around his waist, as he lifts his hips up, before pushing them back down.

Black’s low moans are only fueling his lust more, the marijuana still working in his veins. His eyes lock onto Black’s, as he begins to move his hips, pushing himself deeper into Joker’s body. He reaches up with his left hand, and brushes his fingers against Black’s parted lips, moaning low as his tongue darts out and licks his fingertips.

He reaches down with his hand, and wraps it around his own cock, groaning low at how painfully hard he is. Black’s thrusts begin to increase in pace, the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall being ignored by the both of them. Joker can’t seem to care, not with how good his body was feeling at the moment. He closes his eyes, and just lets the euphoria take over, his skin tingling from head to toe. A hand wraps over his own, and starts to pump him, while squeezing his hand to be tighter around his cock. He leans his head down, and opens his eyes for a moment, staring at the black nail polish, and seeing those dark curls at the base of Black’s cock. He wishes he could see the actual act, but is satisfied with the view he has.

Their chests touch, as Black begins to drive deeper into his body with this new angle. He knows he’s screaming again, but doesn’t give it a second thought, as each groan falling from Black’s mouth are making him want to be louder. His voice cracks when the tip of Black’s cock pushes against that spot deep inside of him, making him speed up strokes on his cock. He’s so close to his release, but refuses to let himself go, as this pleasure was better than anything he’s received in his life.

“Come,” Black’s voice is deep in his ear. “Come for me, _Joker_ …” His lips travel down his neck, before biting down hard near the same area he bit before.

Screaming loud, he begins to come hard, the warmth of his release coats both his and Black’s hand, as they both continue to pump his cock. Black bucks hard into his body, driving himself in as deep as he can, before moaning low around his neck, finding his own sweet release.

He’s breathing heavy, as Black pulls himself out of his body, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. It’s been a long time since he’s climaxed this hard twice in one night, and with the effects of Mary Jane, he’s quickly losing consciousness.

“My name is…” He can hear Black’s voice, but it’s so difficult to stay alert. As he begins to drift off, he hears something, but can’t hold onto it as he finally passes out.

...

The next morning, Joker sees his back in dorm room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Phi Delta Theta shirt. He has no idea how he’s gotten back here, but doesn’t bother to think about it too much. He’s grateful that he’s woken up in his bed, and not back at the frat house. He isn’t one for a ‘walk of shame’. His head is pounding, along with other areas of his body, albeit his head is the worst. He sees that his dorm mate is not back yet.

No sooner did that thought go through his mind, when the door opened. “Ah!” His dorm mate stumbled into the room, a large grin on his face. “You’re here! I didn’t think you’d be her- oh my god.”

“What?” He asks, rubbing his left hand on his face. “Is it late?”

“It’s like 1pm. And did you know you were attacked last night? Jesus, dude.”

Standing up, he looks in the mirror and sees his neck. “Oh, shit.” He touches the two dark marks on his neck, winces a little as his fingers brush carefully over them.

“So, it was a good Halloween, Joker?” His dorm mate flops onto his bed, a smile on his face.

“Yes, it was.” He sits back down on the bed, and stares at the greek letters on his chest. He looks over, and sees his costume neatly folded, with his skeleton arm and harness laying on top of them.

“I’m surprised you were able to make it that neat,” his dorm mate points to the clothes he’s looking at. “Did you not drink that much after we left?”

“Guess not.” He smirks, and lays back down. “If you don’t mind, I think I may sleep some more.”

“Okay. I’ll go grab us some lunch!” His dorm mate leaves the room, closing the door quietly.

Closing his eyes, he can see those ruby eyes belonging to the man named ‘Black’. Yes, it had been a very, _very_ good Halloween.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!


End file.
